Love You Till The Bitter End
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: Yzak died…or so she thought. A wedding in PLANTS, a gift…tears will be shed.Lovers reunite, fools will be made. Moments come and go but memories are here to stay, when the minds of kids wonder to the word... NOW CONTINUING!Threeshot Yzak x Shiho
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I should be working on my other stories…but I needed to get this out of my system first. I'll try to update my other work soon, just give me a bit of time. I'm currently working between my three fics, and some work for this LJ community I joined entitled ****30 Nights**** (for which I totally claimed Y/S for my pairing, so expect more one-shots). (This was actually suppose to be one of the stories for the community…but I'm considering continuing…) Anyways, hope you like this…**

**Summary: Yzak died…or so she thought. A wedding in PLANTS, a gift…tears will be shed. Yzak x Shiho**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, if I did the world would be oh so much better for me. **

**

* * *

**

Love You Till The Bitter End

Yzak turned to Shiho and asked softly, "You know I love you?"

Shiho just looked up and smiled, "Of course I do, just like how you know I love you…"

The image of two nights ago flashed through Yzak's head, as everything around him changed to a brilliant white. He could feel his mobile suit crumbling under the force of the opposing attack, but he was powerless to it. He was going to die.

"YZAK!"

He could hear Shiho's voice penetrating through his last seconds. He loved her, and knew she'd one day move on. His only dying regret was dying before her eyes and still wishing she could always be his.

**--**

_Flashback_

_Shiho couldn't help but genuinely smile as Yzak pulled her down the empty corridors of the Voltaire. After a year of secretly dating, Shiho still couldn't get enough of her silver-haired commander. Things were perfect between the two of them, and when no one of important political or military status was around to witness, they became the inseparable couple. She loved him, and he loved her, that was the simplest way to describe everything._

_The two wandered the hallway until they stopped outside Yzak's room. For awhile, they spoke pleasantly, just enjoying each other's company, but eventually as sleep seemed to succumb in the young woman's eyes, the pair found themselves in Yzak's room, sitting on his bed._

_Rubbing her eyes, Shiho leaned onto Yzak's shoulder, and felt herself drifting off. Everything seemed right with him, and despite their arguing, things always worked out. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else, and vice versa._

"_Shiho," Yzak breathed softly into her ear, sending shivers up and down Shiho's spine. _

"_Hmmm?"_

_Yzak pulled the resting girl closer to him, and slowly pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. He could feel Shiho smiling against his lips. For them, it was just another moment of pure bliss together. _

_Pulling away, Shiho once again sleepily rested her head on Yzak's shoulder. God did she love him, and things couldn't seem to get any more perfect than they already were._

_Yzak turned to face Shiho and asked softly, "You know I love you?"_

_Shiho just looked up and smiled, "Of course I do, just like how you know I love you."_

"_Yeah, about that," Yzak started, pulling Shiho so that she was now sitting on his lap. Turning her face towards him, he spoke once more, "Shiho, we've been together for exactly a year now, and well…we both know we love each other. So I was wondering…if…"_

"_If what?" Shiho prompted curiously. Yzak seemed extremely serious, so whatever he was about to say, Shiho knew was important._

"_I was wondering if…youdmarryme?" Yzak said quickly. _

_Shiho simply tipped her head to the side, a habit that Yzak had grew fond of, and said, "What was that Yzak?"_

"_Will you marry me?" Yzak asked again, only this time much more clearly. "I know I'm suppose to do this with a ring, but it's still getting engraved, and somehow this seemed like the perfect time so…"_

_Yzak was cut off as a set of lips were pressed firmly against his. Out of instinct, he pulled Shiho closer to him, savouring the taste of her mouth, up until she pulled away. He looked at her and immediately her shining eyes and bright smile came into view. _

"_Yeah, I'll marry you," Shiho replied before placing her lips on Yzak's once more._

_End Flashback_

**--**

Shiho couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks at the memory of long ago. Things had changed a lot since then, scratch that, things had changed a lot two days after. The day after the proposal, may have been the best day of her life; Shiho found herself surrounded by complete and utter perfection. Things were right with the world, and she knew that next summer, she'd be walking down the aisle to Yzak. Shiho couldn't be any happier than she already was, all she needed now was the ring; but the day after had shattered her soul. What had started out as a normal routine inspection of a sector on Junius 7 had ended quite tragically. A group of rebel co-ordinators had attacked, and though the crew of the Voltaire had managed to surpass the attack, that day hadn't been much of a victory. There was no smiling on board, and no congratulations for job well done, everything was silent as the ship slowly took course back to Aprilius 1. Their great commander, Yzak Joule, had died in battle.

Now, one year later, Shiho was lost in thought as she sat in her room. Her hair done up perfectly, makeup applied just right, and a long flowing white gown giving her the look of utter elegance, on her left ring figure lay a silver band with what seemed to be the most outrageously huge diamond in all of PLANTS. It didn't matter though, she had been engaged for several months now, and tonight she'd be married…just not to the man she'd wanted.

Awhile back the Earth Alliance had decided the best way to try to promote peace was to have an extremely publicized wedding between a ZAFT solider and an EA soldier. With the lost of Yzak still fresh in her mind, Shiho doubted she'd ever find someone she loved as much, so knowing that no one else would probably want to take on the task, she faked a smile and took the spotlight.

Brad was a good guy and he made her smile in a way not many could do. He was what many would consider good looking, with that toned body, and godly face, clear blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. For a bit Shiho even thought she had feelings for him, but they quickly changed when she noticed how much more of a brotherly figure Brad took on. She couldn't love him, or at least not in the same way she loved Yzak. Brad on the other hand, was set on the military's decision and therefore had no plans on letting the wedding suffer. Slowly as the wedding approached Shiho gave up on the idea of Yzak ever coming back, she'd only heard of one such case for two members of the ArchAngel crew, and by now she knew she'd never be as fortunate.

So there she sat, quietly thinking of the husband she'll never have. Despite the want to runaway, she knew she no longer had a choice in the matter; she'd get married, and that was that. Sighing, she walked over to a small vanity table in her room, and pulled out the white gold necklace Yzak had given her for her birthday. She used to wear it all the time, but with everything that happened… Frowning, Shiho unclasped the ends, and placed it around her neck. If she wasn't going to marry Yzak, she'd at least keep the necklace with her at all times.

There was a soft knock on he door, as Dearka opened it slightly, "Shiho, everyone's waiting."

For the umpteenth time that spring evening, Shiho sighed, still lost in thought.

Dearka walked behind her and gave her shoulders a light squeeze, "You know he'd want you to be happy, and as much as it kills me to tell you this, Yzak wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life."

Nodding her head slowly, and wiping away the rest of her tears, Shiho stood up and took Dearka's arm, as he lead her downstairs.

Throughout the whole ride, Shiho kept a well practiced smile on her face. If she was going to do this, she could at least be happy that it was with someone close to her; someone she knew would love her.

**--**

Yzak Joule sat in usual silence, as he watched the bride joyfully walk down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. A majority of people believe he had been killed in the Junius 7 attack, but the truth was a covert group of civilians had found him half death after the battle. It was a miracle he'd survived, and if he could of, he would have returned to his beloved much earlier, but fate was never that kind. Yzak had spent the months recovering under the care of the mysterious group, and when he'd finally been able to get back to the PLANTS, he came only discover that he was supposed to be dead, and that _his_ Shiho would be married in the spring.

Normally, he would have just walked to up to Shiho, kiss her, and tell her how much he missed her, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. She looked to damn happy in all the pictures, and well, he wouldn't ruin whatever made her happy. Looking back at the ceremony, he silently thanked Dearka for getting him into the wedding.

**--**

As Shiho walked down the aisle, she swore she saw a person who looked exactly like Yzak sitting in one of the rows. Shaking the thought from her mind, she took one final step and waited for the ceremony to just finish.

**--**

One Hour Later…

"If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be join in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest spoke solemnly. Only a moron would try to sever this couple, to both Naturals and Co-ordinators alike, they seemed like the perfect match.

'_Okay, this is the part Yzak comes and sweeps me off my feet, stopping me from marrying Brad. Where are you Yzak?'_ Shiho's mind thought as she stared into the crowd, praying that by some amazing feat, Yzak would appear.

'_Okay, this is the part when I come in and sweep Shiho off her feet, stopping her from marrying that idiot fiancé,'_ Yzak thought as he slowly started to get up, only to be stopped by Dearka.

"What the hell now Elsman?" Yzak growled angrily.

Dearka merely shook his head, "It's not worth it Joule. Shiho's happy with Brad, and you'd just complicate her life more if you did this; she doesn't need her past lover changing everything. Beside, she just got over you."

Yzak frowned as he thought some more. _'Dearka's right. Shiho's happy, and as long as she's happy, I won't ruin that for her. But the idiot better take care of her or I'll hunt him down and shoot his ass!'_ Deciding on what he'd do, Yzak remain seated and listened silently to the rest of the ceremony.

"Well then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Shiho could feel the tears threatening to spill over as Brad lifted the veil over the face and leaned in to kiss her. _'If Yzak isn't coming then I'll just have to continue my little charade until I die…only thing is, I wanted him to come.'_ Slowly she tried to put her thoughts to rest as she pictured Brad as Yzak, and leaned forward to kiss him as well.

The reception was full of congratulations to the newly weds, but despite the smiling faces Shiho was heartbroken. To her every joyous "good luck" or "I'm so happy for you," was just another constant reminder that she'd be stuck with Brad for the rest of her life. They were all reminders that she'd have to wait until she died to be with Yzak. Forcing another smile on her face, Shiho turned to speak with one of Brad's guests. If she was going to be stuck doing this for the rest of her life, she could at least make it look like she was happy. Truth be told, no one actually knew how much she missed Yzak. Sure Dearka thought he knew, but he also thought she actually loved Brad. Everyone else thought she let go of Yzak a long time ago…but like that would ever really happen.

Excusing herself for a moment, Shiho wandered over to the presents that had been dropped off. Every box was wrapped perfectly white, and attached to each was a card. Nothing was labelled_ 'For: Ms Shiho Hahnenfuss,'_ but rather_ 'For Mr and Mrs Miller.' _

Again Shiho sighed, she'd be stuck with that last name for the rest of her life as well. Aside from that, a vast majority of people across the nations were expecting children out this relationship, meaning they expected her and Brad to do something. This was going to be one hell of a lie she going to live, but at all costs, she refused to sleep with Brad.

Looking back at the gifts, a small box caught her eye. Unlike the others, this one was wrapped in a cobalt blue, and had a tiny label that read, _'For Lt Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule._' Confused by its abnormal appearance, Shiho picked it up and slipped out into the hallway. When she was sure she was alone, she unwrapped the box, only to find a leather ring box beneath the paper.

Yzak watched from the shadows as Shiho opened his gift. When she'd left earlier with it, he'd followed from a distance, in hope of seeing her reaction to it. If Dearka caught him doing this he'd kill Yzak. _'Stupid, don't mess up Shiho's wedding, and don't let her see…bullshit,_' Yzak thought unpleasantly, before turning his focus back on Shiho who'd let out a small gasp.

Shiho looked down at the gold ring inside the box. It had three diamonds inlayed in the middle and was simple, but at the same time, elegant. It was the exact ring, she'd ask Yzak to get for their wedding. Picking it up gingerly, she tilted it slightly to get a glimpse of the engraving, _'__Shiho and Yzak Joule Love you till the very end_' Shiho could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as slipped the ring onto her necklace and sunk to the floor. There she found a tiny slip of paper that had fallen out of the box. _'I'm sorry. Yzak Joule._' At that, the tears just continued to flow. _'If you're so sorry, why didn't you get me?'_

From his spot on the side, Yzak could see Shiho crying. _'Shiho I'm sorry, I truly am,_' and with that thought in mind, Yzak turned to leave. It'd be the second time he lost Shiho…and if he ever did come around, because of this one night, it'd be just too late.

* * *

**AN: There you go another story finished. I've considered actually adding to this with an afterward, or with Yzak finally deciding to get Shiho…but I'm not sure. So if you want me to continue tell me via a review or PM. Oh, an please review this story, this is my first tragedy, so I want opinions on it. Thanks.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! I've finally updated again…yes I do notice I've been slacking, but now that school's back in, I feel more motivated to write. As strange as that sounds, I do…it ****soo**** much better to drown ****yourself**** in ****fanfics**** rather than doing math homework. Anyways, got an easy semester, so I'll try to update as much as possible (I'm trying to fit time to write everyday…so yeah).**

**Okay time, for the usual****, when do I plan on updating everything else thing. Okay, I'm halfway through chapter 2 of ****But I'm Your Father****, and I'm working on the next chapter to ****Karaoke Truth****, plus I'm getting started on the final part to ****Love You Till ****The**** Bitter End****. Aside from that, ****I trying**** to finish my second one-shot for the LJ community ****30 Nights****. I really hope I get time to finish all that**** (4 stories and an LJ group)****…on top of that I have more ideas coming****, plus school to keep up in (but no ****probs****…I got a really easy semester right now)**

**Well…anyways, this chapter to ****Love You Till The Bitter End**** is for all those people that wanted me to continue this story…hope your all happy, you convinced me to turn this into a three-shot, so expect one more chapter after this. I have to say that this is definitely the longest thing I've written in a long time. I really hope you all enjoy this…**

**Summary: ****(a Three-Shot) ****Y****zak**** died…or so she thought. A wedding in PLANTS, a gift…tears will be shed. Lovers reunite**** fools will be made. ****M****oments come and go but memories are here to stay****, when the minds of kids wonder to the word gay. (****Yzak**** x Shiho)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Gundam**** Seed or ****Gundam**** Seed Destiny, if I did the world would be oh so much better for me. **

* * *

Shiho stood at the balcony of her hotel suite in Aprilius One. It had been exactly two days after the wedding and there she was spending what was suppose to be her honeymoon, all alone. She'd figure that after the wedding she'd at least be able to spend a few days off with Brad...not that she wanted to...but directly following her wedding, Brad told her that he'd be gone for awhile. _'Something about him not wanting to waste any time on a honeymoon when he thinks he'll have the rest of his life with me,'_ Shiho thought unhappily. _'I mean he __sorta__ does, but it doe__s__n't mean he can just __leave__ me like this. __Yzak__ would never do this to me; we would have spent the whole honeymoon laughing, talking, and doing __ehm__...other things. But whatever he didn't come back for me...he left with Brad.'_ Trying to forget about her true lover, Shiho flopped onto the soft mattress of the hotel bed, allowing sleep to take her away and dry her tears, never once suspecting the outcome of her lonely honeymoon.

**--**

Yzak walked silently as he headed towards a local hotel on Aprilius One, ignoring the bright weather. After the wedding, he'd stayed with Dearka and Miriallia for awhile, but for his best friend, and possibly his own safety, Yzak chose to leave after hearing some mysterious noises coming from Dearka and Milly's shared bedroom. With his mind made up, he'd quickly gathered up his stuff and scrawled a quick note to leave on the kitchen counter, and now he was left wandering back to the familiar hotel.

As he entered the grand foyer of the hotel, Yzak couldn't help but wish he was there with Shiho. _'I miss her __sooo__ much, but she's long gone. She's married to Brad, within a year or so she'll probably have his baby in her arms...they'll be the perfect family everyone thought they be,' _Yzak though frowning as he checked in, _'and I'll be left on my own to wonder everyday what would be happening if we'd been the ones getting married instead...if she were pregnant with my child...if we still had a chance.'_ Still in thought, Yzak continued to walk around the hotel until he found his suite. Upon his entrance, he dropped his bags to the floor, and fell on the made bed, wishing time could go back.

**--**

Golden rays of artificial sun streamed pass the curtains into Shiho's wakening eyes, as she rolled out of bed, for another lonely day. Sighing sadly, she headed over to the closet, deciding on a pair of black track pants and a blue tank top. Normally, she wouldn't even bother getting out of bed, but strangely, today she felt like taking a jog. _'Maybe it'll clear my mind,'_ Shiho thought, locking the suite's door.

**--**

Yzak cursed at the bright light, as he turned in his bed, "Damn artificial weather." Changing into sweats, he walked out of the hotel for a morning jog, just because he hadn't in ZAFT for over a year, it didn't mean that his old habits were left behind, anyways, if he planned on going back, he'd have to stay in shape.

**--**

Heading with no destination in mind, Shiho let her legs carry her to wherever they willed. Natural adrenaline pumped through her veins, a she subconsciously went from a jog to a run, eventually finding herself at a park. Little children around her played in complete bliss, running to their parents and meeting one another on the jungle-gym...their lives were so perfect, and hers wasn't. Frowning she stopped under a tree to catch her breath, before starting up again.

Tired from her jog, Shiho headed over to the hotel's bar for a few rounds of alcohol. Upon her entrance, she slowly took a seat at the counter before asking the waiter for a bottle of tequila.

"Ugh...waiter another shot," a hooded figured mumbled from beside her. The stranger was clad in a grey sweatshirt and black pants; whoever he was kept his head down as he played with the empty shot glass.

Shiho shook her head at the sight, "You seem pretty depressed...what's your problem?"

The figure just slumped more into his seat, as he put his head down on the countertop, "Tehh...it's not like you care, but if you really want to know, my fiancée married another guy, and I had to watch her walk down that stupid aisle myself."

"Sounds pretty bad," Shiho said shrugging at what sounded like a familiar voice, "but I'm pretty sure I have things worst. I thought my boyfriend died, so I married another guy, only to find out that my boyfriend was still alive."

"Yeah, well I had a chance to stop the wedding, but I didn't take it," the stranger continued to speak, while the bartender arrived with the new set of drinks.

Taking a sip Shiho retorted, "So, he could have come back for me...but he didn't."

"Who cares? At least you know he still loves you. She's too busy fucking another guy to notice!" the strange said, elevating his voice.

Shiho eyes narrowed at the comment, "Who cares?! I freaking care! He should have gotten me! He shouldn't have left me there! He should have stopped me from walking down the aisle! He shouldn't have just left me a present wishing me some damn luck...he shouldn't have left me alone with a guy that doesn't even love me enough to spend our honeymoon together." As she finished, Shiho eyes were once again starting to fill with her clear tears.

"Maybe you should have done something instead of just letting him make all the decisions. I mean my fiancée could have done something. She could have said no, she could've looked for me, she could have tried remembering me...but HELL NO! She decides to make me suffer and leaves me for that idiot she married!" the stranger argued back.

Barely listening, Shiho sighed at her own misfortune, "Okay, you make a good point; still I wish things didn't have to end the way they did. My boyfriend promised to love me right to the end, but it's not like he kept his promise."

_Bang!_

As Shiho spoke, the figure crashed his head onto the countertop, apparently oblivious to the pain it would later cause. Concerned, Shiho turned to face him, as asked softly, "Um...are you okay?"

"..." came the stranger's silent reply, as Shiho's words seemed to play in his mind over and over.

**--**

_Flashback..._

_Yzak__ awoke at the feeling of something nuzzling closer to him; looking down the caught sight of Shiho's sleeping figure,__ her head using his arm as a pillow__ and the rest of herself cuddling against him for warmth. Pulling her into a tight embrace, __Yzak__ could hear her breathe while he whispered into her ear, "Shiho, I promise I__'ll love you right to the__ end."_

_"Me too," Shiho replied softly, semiconscious and lack of sleep evident._

_End Flashback..._

**--**

Trying to get the attention of the stranger, Shiho found herself pushing his hood up, only to be shocked as strands of silver hair covered his face.

"Y-Y-Yzak?" she murmured, shocked at the unfolding events.

Frowning Yzak looked up to reveal his cobalt blue eyes, "Hmm...w-wait...Shiho, what the hell are you doing here?"

Shiho looked down at her glass, before taking another sip, "If you have to know, I'm suppose to be on my honeymoon with Brad, but apparently that's not important to Brad. So now I'm here at a bar with you. You?"

"Well, I think you can figure that out on your own," Yzak grumbled under his breath, the thought of Brad pissing him off even more.

"Oh..." was all Shiho could say, as she pieced together the real meaning of the earlier bits of their conversation. "Uhh...Yzak, since we're both here by ourselves, do you want to go see a movie or something? I know it sound pretty cliché and I really shouldn't be doing this since I'm married, but if you aren't busy or anything I just thought that we could..."

_'She looks cute when she's nervous,'_ Yzak decided as he took another glance at Shiho. "You're right, you shouldn't even be asking, considering that you are married to Brad...Mrs. Miller."

Shiho sighed once again, her current predicament only making her now twisted life seem worst. _'I should have known he wouldn't say yes...I mean after what he said earlier, he probably thinks this whole thing is my fault.'_

"But if you really want, I'll go...Anyways, there's nothing wrong with bending the rules a couple of times."

Smiling, Shiho drained the rest of her tequila before throwing a few bills on the counter and grabbing Yzak's hand. _'If I'm __gonna__ have to suffer with Brad for the rest of my life, I might as well spend my last few moments with __Yzak__.'_

**--**

The next few days passed liked water flowing in a river. Never before did either Yzak or Shiho notice how much they needed each other before, and their love only seemed to grow. It was as if the rest of the world no longer existed and they could actually be together…only reality isn't always as sweet as the fantasies we dream.

Yzak looked at the smiling Shiho as he thought, _'Who would have know that despite everything that's happened, we'd end up like this? She seems really happy, and for once I know that it's because of me and not Brad. It's feels so right to have her here with me.'_ The two continued to walk down the deserted hallway that led to their respected suites; each stealing quick glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. _'Damn it Shiho…you're __gonna__ kill me for this, but…'_

Taking the quietness into his advantage, Yzak turned Shiho so that she facing him, before pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, gentle, loving kiss. That kiss seemed to make up for everything that had happened over the past year. Pulling away from Shiho, Yzak stared at the dazed girl, before finding himself in another lip-lock with her.

The second kiss came with more passion, as lust seemed to be peeking into their love. It was something they hadn't shared in a long time, something they missed, and with that things started to become more intense and as they were entangled in a series of deep, heated kisses.

Soon the two found themselves outside of their rooms, pulling apart for a moment, each heading towards their own suites.

Shiho simply shot Yzak a look as he took out his key-card, "Ehmm…"

"Hell no Hahnenfuss! We're using my room," Yzak replied glaring.

Shiho merely tipped her head to the side, placing her finger at the corner of her lips in a cute pose, "But Yzak…"

"NO!"

"But I like my room."

"I have silk sheets!"

"We always used your room. I want to use mine."

"Yeah, but that makes it tradition, we _have_ to use my room."

"Don't you want to rub it in Brad's face that you f--ed me in _his_ honeymoon suite?"

"Fine, we'll use your room!" Yzak said throwing his hands up in defeat, "But you better hurry up and open that door or I'll f-- you right here in the hall."

Throwing Yzak a devious smile, Shiho slowly opened her door. As she turned to face Yzak, she found herself being pushed inside.

"That was a little slow don't you think?" Yzak said mischievously before kissing her again, "You have to be punished."

With that the door to the suite was shut.

**--**

The Next Morning…

Yzak awoke to find Shiho cuddling up against him, lazily drawing hearts and circles with her finger on his chest, "Morning."

Shiho looked up, "Good morning to you too."

Suddenly everything seemed right in the world, and it was almost as if Yzak and Shiho really were the ones on a honeymoon. The late night, the cheerful, bright morning, and waking up to your lover…yes life was good, for the most part.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Shiho, babe, it's me Brad. I'm coming in sweetie," the annoying voice called through the door, breaking the once serene surroundings, and turning it into a pit full of hell.

Yzak pulled the covers over Shiho, in hopes of hiding her naked body from Brad - after all they'd been through, that was something only he'd get to see – only to stop, when Shiho rushed out of the bed into the bathroom.

"Yzak hide!" she hissed loudly just as a click was heard, verifying that the door was unlocked.

Trying to think up a hiding spot, Yzak found the door opening, and without thinking covered himself with the blankets.

Brad walked into the hotel expecting his wife to jump lovingly into his arms, just to discover that she didn't...but that barely phased him. She was his and no one else's, and sure even if he'd missed most of their honeymoon, he was there now, and they would finally be able to make up for lost time. Soon they'd have children, and they could spend the rest of eternity together.

"Shiho, baby, I'm back!" Brad called out, while searching for her.

"I'm taking a bath," Shiho yelled from her hiding spot, praying that Yzak had found a place to hide as well.

The thought of Shiho strip naked in the tub, only seemed to call Brad attention even more, as he headed to the bed…oh was he going to have some fun when she finished.

"This is the…what the hell?!" Brad exclaimed noticing for the first time, a large, hard lump in the bed; it was almost as if someone was there under the sheets. Attempting to pull the blankets off, Brad was shocked to find a hand, grab them back. "Whoever the fuck you are come out right now!"

_'As if,'_ Yzak thought to himself.

_'How did Yzak get caught so quickly; He's a freaking ZAFT commander! Ugh!'_ Shiho panicked. If Brad caught her or Yzak, things would get ugly fast.

Annoyed that whoever it was, refused to show themselves, Brad gave the sheets a hard tug, this time, stopping as they uncovered a face. "AHH! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed!?"

"Um…I'm your gay lover and I was waiting for you," Yzak claimed, stating the first thing that came to mind and now as he thought it over, he noticed how horrible it sounded.

"What the hell?!" Brad screeched, and for a moment he was purely afraid of the weirdo in his bed. "Do you know who I am? I'm Brad Miller, an EA solider, and you're just…wait you're that guy my wife has a picture of. Her old commander or something, she always keeps that picture of the two of you in her wallet…" Brad trailed off for a moment considering what Yzak's true intentions could be. "Get out."

"What do you mean 'get out'?" Yzak questioned. _'At least the idiot figured it out. Too bad for him, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.'_

"I mean GET OUT!" Brad screamed angrily, "Shiho's my wife, not yours, so I suggest if you know what's good for you, you'll get lost now. She's MINE, and she will bare my child."

Brad's little outburst, only seemed to fuel Yzak's dislike towards him. "You go think that, but I'll have you know, she doesn't like you. I fucked her last night, and several time before that when I was still 'alive', so you can go take your own advice and get the hell out of here."

From her hiding place in the bathroom, she cursed inwardly. Grabbing the nearest piece of clothing, which just so happened to be Yzak's blue t-shirt, she put it on, along with a pair of shorts, and walked out of the bathroom. Immediately, she received stares from both males, situating herself between them, as she sat on the bed in front of Yzak.

"Brad I think you should go."

"Shiho what is the meaning of this? I gave you everything, I married you, and I-I love you," Brad tried.

Yzak smirked from behind Shiho before wrapping one of his arms around her waist, "Well, apparently she doesn't love you Brad."

Shiho just continued to look down as Brad glared hard at her, "Brad I want a divorce. This whole thing isn't gonna work out."

"B-but Shiho…we're perfect for each other. We're meant to be."

Shiho just shook her head, "No we're not. Neither of us loves the other…you love the military…heck you a freaking military dog. I on the other hand," Shiho paused for a moment before looking at Yzak, and leaning her back on him, "I love Yzak; the two of us plan on getting married. I've always loved him, and we've been engaged for over a year now…look Brad I'm sorry, but it won't work between us."

"Shiho how could you…you little whore! We're married forget him, we can make things work…everyone knows we belong together. You can't just throw that away bitch," Brad argued.

Yzak glared from his spot, "She's not a whore or a bitch you fucking moron!"

Getting up, Shiho grabbed her bags, and threw the remains of her stuff in them. "Look Brad, if you want you can keep the hotel room; Yzak has one across the hall anyways, so it doesn't really matter," she spoke, as she tossed Yzak pants, boxers, and a shirt.

"Shiho you can't!" Brad screeched angrily, raising his hand to hit her.

Yzak, now dressed, grabbed his wrist, before seething, "Hit her and die."

"Bye Brad," Shiho quickly spoke, as she turned to leave, Yzak following after her; and just like that, Brad was left alone stunned.

_--_

_Two Weeks Later…_

Shiho stared shocked at the television screen. Yzak had told he that he was going out for awhile, but never once did he mention that he was going to…

_"This is Viviane Ryers, reporting live here on Aprilius One with the story of the century. Here next to me is former council-man and ZAFT commander Yzak Joule. Sir can you please tell me what happened over the last year when you were presumably dead?"_

_"I was still alive and kicking!" Yzak responded. 'I can't believe I said that for Dearka's sake.'_

--

With Dearak and Mirillia…

"Ha! I told you I could get Yzak to say kicking on TV! Cough it up Milly!" Dearka said cheerfully, jumping up from his spot on the couch.

Miriallia looked down at the floor, "But Dearka I don't have a million dollars."

"Fine you can pay me in other ways if you catch my drift."

"EWWW! No, we're not doing that!"

**--**

_Back with Viviane and her news crew…_

_"No truthfully Mr. Joule what were you doing during your disappearance?" Viviane asked curiously._

_"I was alive and kicking...but if you want the truth, despite the rumours that I had died, a group of people had actually found me, and I recovered on this small discreet colony. Anyways, as the past few months, I have returned, and plan on taking back my former positions; both ZAFT and the council have happily accepted me back." Yzak replied._

_Viviane smiled, "Considering that you're now back, do you have a special someone yet, or will the public still have the opportunity to view you as one of the most eligible bachelors here?"_

_"Actually, there is someone,"Yzak said smirking._

_"Really? Who is she? Do we know her already? Oh, and will you please elaborate on the current situation between the two of you?" At that moment Shiho froze…what the hell was Yzak thinking._

_"The two of us have been secretly together for about two years now, and have been engaged for over a year now."_

_"I see Mr. Joule, but you still haven't answered the first two questions. Who is she, and do we know her already?" Viviane pressed._

_"I'm pretty sure you already know her, especially with all the attention she's been getting over the past year, that and with the news of her divorce."_

_"Is she by any chance supermodel Narlina Altec? Or what about international sensation Rea Pries?" _

_Yzak just continued to smirk, "Nope."_

_"Well then, who is she?"_

_"Her name is…" Yzak paused for a moment, before actually breaking out in a smile. "Her name is Shiho Hahnenfuss."_

_For a second the entire universe stopped going round, as the news seemed to sink in. Viviane jumped up shock written evidently on her face, "But you can't be with Shiho Hahnenfuss-Miller…she married Brad Miller. They're suppose to be that fairytale ending…unless…Mr. Joule what can you tell us about her situation?"_

_Yzak raised an eyebrow, "All I can say is that I'm pretty damn surprised that no one found out about this sooner. Shiho's having a divorce with Brad, after several 'issues'. So now things are going back to the way they should be."_

_"Mr. Joule, does your recent return have any influence on the situation between the former Mr. and Mrs. Miller? When should we be expecting her divorce to be finalize? Will you be taking on the role of the father if Ms. Hahnenfuss were to be pregnant with Brad Miller's child? And most importantly, are there any children planned in the near future for you and your fiancée?"_

_"No comment."_

_"But Mr. Joule, you have to have some sort of comment…even an opinion; anything for our viewers. I'm sure everyone in the entirety of the PLANTS and the earth are extremely interested." Viviane continued trying to force Yzak into saying something._

_Yzak stood there thinking, when the right words popped into his mind. "I do have one thing to say…To those people, especially those of you from ZAFT Academy, that said I couldn't get a girl because I didn't use those suck-ass pickup-lines -and yes I'm talking about the FBI and alphabet ones- I'd like formally to say HA in you ugly faces! You suck, and I got the hottest girl, no the sexiest woman in all of PLANTS, while you're all at home wishing you were me! So take that! Oh yeah, and one more thing, I finally beat you Zala! We all know you're jealous of Shiho and me just because we're the hotter couple…so YEAH!"_

Shiho gawked at the television screen, just as Yzak finished his little moment, and was now beaming happily on international news. Unfortunately for him, she just continued to glare at the screen while dialling a number on the phone. She watched as Yzak answered his cell, before she let out a slew of angry, violent, colourful comments. All the while, Viviane, who'd turned away, resumed the news.

* * *

**AN: ****There you go…part two of three is DONE! Oh, and I think I should let you in on what happened to the others after Yzak's little speech...**

**--**

**_Somewhere far away..._**

**_Athrun Zala stares stunned at the television repeating the same words over and over, "He is not better than me. Yzak is not better than me."_**

**_Dearka Elthman is huddled in a corner starring at a picture of Mirillia trying to reassure himself, "I have the better woman. Milly is hotter than nShiho...Milly is hotter than Shiho."_**

_**Kira Yamato turns off the TV before happily saying, "Good for him."**_

_--_

**Yup that's it, well execpt for a few more notes from yours truly.**

**You'll understand the last bit to the new summary a bit better once you read the next chapter, whenever I get it posted. Let's just say it'll involve quite a few kids and a couple of strange, strange questions for the parents to answer.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, and as always R&R. Need opinions on how this turned out since it went from tragedy to well…I'm not exactly sure (if you know what category it should be in please mention it in the review or in a PM). **

**So until my next update...ByeBye,**

**SF4life**

_--_


End file.
